No Lovin for Nataku
by Nataku3
Summary: Nataku creation and the relaitonship between fuuma and the doctor who created Nataku


No Lovin for Nataku  
  
Male doctor: Yes! I have done it my creation is complete my daughter is recreated.  
  
Female doctor: We have done it she has risen again. Oh no doctor she is not a she at all she is a he !!!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Male doctor: no no no it cant be what am I to do help me!!!!!!  
  
Female doctor: Oh but wait he is fine! MMMMMMMMM cant wait to get a piece of that ass! Oh shit did I just say that out loud!  
  
Male doctor: Wait she is not a she or a he at all he is an it and I will call it Nataku.  
  
Female Doctor: Damn it I thought I could have a sex life now.  
  
Male Doctor: May, I cant help it that after my daughter was born I turned gay.  
  
May: Oh Jeff I know that I just thought the viagra might work for us.  
  
Jeff: but it didn't work for us.  
  
May: I t may have not worked for u but it worked for me.  
  
1 A swedish gentleman walked in and looks at Jeff  
  
Swedish gentleman: Jeff dear we have to hurry or we will be late for our date with those two boys.  
  
  
  
Jeff: OK hun oh yes Fuuma this is my ex lover and wife May and May this is my gay lover Fuuma.  
  
May: Nice to meet u Fuuma. I hope you two have fun tonight I will have another lonely no sex night at home on my couch.  
  
  
  
Fuuma : Well that's sad well I better run I have another appointment before we go meet the boys I have a young girl to molest  
  
Every one leaves the basement of Jeff's home and now we see thew couple coming back from dinner and molesting the two young boys.  
  
Jeff: Wow Fuuma I had a lot of fun at dinner and I know the two young boys did after.  
  
Fuuma:(sniffs) Yes we all had a great time who on earth is cooking ?May went home after work right?  
  
Jeff:(walks into the living room and into the dining room) Yes I know she did because I walked her home before I met you and May cant cook anyways.  
  
Fuuma:( seeing a figure in a cloud of cigarette smoke)Hey what are u doing here in my lovers house?  
  
Nataku: Hello Im cooking. My creator has to have somehting to eat right.  
  
Fuuma: Whats your name?  
  
Nataku:Nataku I think anyways u never know it might chagne knowing Jeff in there.  
  
Fuuma: Hye are u single?  
  
Jeff: Fuuma, what in the hell arre u doing and what is cooking?  
  
Fuuma: I am hitting on the cook because he is smokin!!  
  
Jeff: Fuuma, Nataku isnt gay he is genderless!!!  
  
Fuuma: Damn it and I thought I could molest Nataku.  
  
Jeff: Fuuma!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuuma: What? I cant help it that im a pimp.  
  
Nataku: Hey wait one minute there Commando u are telling me that I don't have a dick.  
  
Jeff: That's right.  
  
Nataku: Fuck!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nataku starts chase Jeff around the house with a shot gun.  
  
1.1 Fuuma : Kinky  
  
Jeff : Fuuma help me !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuuma: (Jacking off) Sorry hun im a little busy at the moment.  
  
Jeff: Will u stop thinking about your dick for a while please.  
  
Fuuma: Why shopuld I I have some much fun with it and I know u love it.  
  
1.1.1 Nataku finally catchs Jeff and starts to shoot off a round  
  
Fuuma: Jeff man u look a little holy.  
  
Jeff: Fuck you! You cock sucking bastard.(Jeff dies)  
  
Fuuma: Well fuck u too u mother fucking ass sucking donkey blow job giving Bitch!!!!!`  
  
Nataku then rolls all over the floor laughing his ass off after Fuuma's comment about Jeff.  
  
Then he grabs the shotgun and makes a run for the door hopefully never to be seen again  
  
Later after all the excitement is over Fuuma is smoking a cigarette looking at Jeff's corpase.  
  
  
  
Fuuma: That's it that's the last draw no more doctors for lovers!Im tired of all my doctors who were lovers getting shot.(kicking Jeff's corpase)You damn fool thinking that creating a genderless person would make you great.  
  
1.1.2 Kotori Fuuma's younger sister walks into the apartment  
  
Kotori: Fuuma what in the hell are u doing ?(looking at her brother and rolling her eyes)  
  
Fuuma: Im kicking Jeff's face in.  
  
Kotori: UMMMMM Fuuma Jeff is dead.  
  
Fuuma: I know he is dead but he looks like hell Im just giving hiom a little touch up.  
  
Kotori:P I think turning gay made u a little on the crazy side Fuuma.  
  
Fuuma: Hye Kotori do u have any gay friends?  
  
Kotori: Yes I have one or two why would u like to meet one?  
  
Fuuma: Yes actually I would.  
  
Kotori : Ok ill bring Kamui by in an hour but please Fuuma get this place cleaned up you got Jeff's brain fragments everywhere.  
  
Fuuma: Ok 


End file.
